Lifting beams of this type are used, e.g. within the medical service for lifting means, when a person is being lifted from a sitting position to a standing position or from one place to another. Telescopic lifting beams of this kind are also used for other lifting purposes for patients.
The lifting beams are normally loaded in their longitudinal direction and they are designed to meet such a load. The lifting beams can be driven hydraulically via gears or manually using rope-driving means or with the help of a crank means.